


I know the world’s a broken bone, but melt your headaches, call it home

by alexisntedgy



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Canon LGBT character, Found Family, Gen, LGBT Character, Pre-Ooo, lesbian Marceline Abadeer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisntedgy/pseuds/alexisntedgy
Summary: What a bizarre world it is for a seven year old girl and a fourty-seven year old man.A place for me to dump all my marcy and Simon feelsTitle from p!atd’s Northern Downpour, a song I have long associated with Simon and marceline
Relationships: Ice King | Simon Petrikov & Marceline
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	I know the world’s a broken bone, but melt your headaches, call it home

The way the wind would blow at night, loud and dark and whispery in it’s tone, often made seven-year-old Marceline Abadeer twist and turn in her sleep. The thin blanket placed over here as she tried to keep her breathing steady wasn’t quite enough to keep out the cold, the icy winds making it through the cracks in the abandoned car they’d found. 

It very rarely snowed anymore, and Marcy found it very difficult to enjoy snow these days. Part of her thought Simon did too, she could see it in the sad, flickering look that had crossed his face when they’d woken up to white, fluffy snow covering the ground. Her sweater itched and scratched at her skin, but Simon had demanded she wear it to keep warm, and so she did, because Simon always knew what was best for her. 

A particularly loud and strong gust of wind shook the car suddenly, shaking marceline’s tiny body and making her tighten her grip on Hambo. She let out a soft noise of protest and fear, but it was pointless: she was vulnerable to the elements now in a way she had never before experienced. When she was younger, she at least had a bed, and a house to keep her warm and safe, but now she just had this frail, broken car, a thin blanket, and an itchy sweater. 

Snow was no longer fun. Snow was sour, snow was bitter. Snow was bad, for more reasons than one. 

When she saw snow, she saw Simon, laughing maniacally, crown on his head as he would shoot ice from his hands. She would see snow and instantly remember cowering in an abandoned car, waiting for Simon to come back, come back come back-

She felt a hand touch her hair, then gently comb through it. Simon shifted to sit up, aware that she was awake, and likely afraid. Marceline sat up and looked up at Simon’s pale face, the silence enveloping her entire being. But it wasn’t uncomfortable, it was simply quiet- not good or bad, just quiet. 

"Wind’s pretty loud tonight, huh?" Simon said softly, as Marcy gently rested her head in his lap. She nodded silently, the calming motion of Simon’s hand through her hair not quite enough to vanish her worries, but it was something nice and calming, and that was what she needed. 

"When I was your age, I loved the snow. Even when it made my lips blue and my fingers numb, there was something light about it. Something very alive..." Simon’s quiet, calm voice was very soothing, and Marceline closed her eyes, humming in response to the man’s statement.

"Snow feels different now. I don’t like it so much." Marceline said, quiet and nervous for a reason she couldn’t quite pin down. 

The silence stretched out, until Simon sighed softly. 

"Yeah, me too, Marcy."


End file.
